fingers like fire
by the pharoah
Summary: squallkairi: from her childhood, a princess of radient garden, to her present, a short-time resident of traverse town, Kairi found comfort in a guardian angel in leather. 50 sentances


Author's Note: I have loved SquallKairi since I first started on fanfiction, back in 2005. But sadly, no one writes the pairing. I have gotten a good friend of mine to write one hehe. Well to express my love for the cracky pairing, I bring you a one-shot of 50 themed sentances of Squall(Leon) Leonhart, and Kairi. Friends, lovers, enemies, whatever my mind can think up. Theme set from a Lj community calleld **1sentence** and I think it's against the rules to posts before i'm except but haha oh well, i'm a bad wolf I will try to make these make sense with the KH plot, what I think could really happen between them and lovebale. I must convert you all! Anyways enjoy these, of all ratings, of all genres.

**xxXXxx**  
fingers like fire  
**xxXXxx**

_oo1_ _Walking_: Kairi likes to think Squall and her could be good friends; he's strict, a good listener, caring, but as she walks side by side with him, he being a good four or so heads taller than him, her reasons are quickly dominated by one simple fact: he is 15 years her senior.

_oo2_ _Waltz_: Kairi looked around with wide blue eyes, spotted with flakes of purple and pinkpetal lips open as she asks, "What did you and I used to do here?", and he responds by taking her hand in his--so large and she didn't doubt he could break her bones in one squeeze--and placed the other on her hip and they danced in the dust-coated ballroom of Radient Garden.

_oo3_ _Wishes_: "I wish Sora was back." Kairi sighed as she played around with the oathkeeper charm she held in her hands and as Squall--shirtless and glistening-dropped his Gunblade and stormed out of the back alley of the 2nd District Kairi wondered if she shouldn't have metioned Sora for--what, the thirteenth time today?

_oo4 Wonder_: "There they are," Aerith begins when she watches Squall and Kairi return from another on of their daily "practices", hot and sweaty and yet, Aerith can't help but look at Yuffiie and quirk a brow, "Why is Kairi's skirt on backwards?"

_oo5 Worry_: "She's been in there all day Squall," Yuffie reminds the brunette as he paces back and forth through his room, brows furrowed, chin stiff. "Squall." Yuffie tests again, eyebrows raising into her hairline when he doesn't correct her and she wonders if his worry over the crying red-head girl was what caused his sudden lack of annoyance for the 'S' word.

_oo6 Whimsy_: "Come on!" Kairi pushes on the much taller, much heavier man, towards the small pond and his feet are like pillars ground to the floor and with a defeated sigh, she sheds herself of her shirt and skirt and jumps in, head rising above water after a second and giving the man with the contemplating look, a smile.

_oo7 Waste/Wasteland_: As Squall stared at a vacant world, buildings torn apart, friends turned to ash, blood cold through his veins, he felt a small hand take his- blue eyes looking concerningly up at him and he viciously reeclaimed his hand and _Leon_ walked away.

_oo8 Whiskey/Rum_: After Kairi tried her first cup of whiskey-filled tea with her older "sister" Yuffie, the ninja is sitting with her head between her hands as Squall shouts and yells and is giving her and her younger "sibling" a roaring headace and when Kairi whines, "Squall!", the angry man finally ceases his lecture and walks away.

_oo9 War_: The battle between right and wrong was always never-ending, forever-lasting, in all shapes and forms the war would rage on and it resided in Squall's head, back and forth, bombs and gun shots, powder and blood and in the midst of it all, a small red-headed princess laying asleep in her bed and the words, "Should I?"

_o10 Weddings_: She, in her short red hair, blue-eyed, candy eating 6 year old state, asked him if he would do her a favor--will you marry me when i'm old enough, you're the only available guy in Radien Garden and I don't want to be alone!--and he chuckled and reminded her of the pretty brunette he liked and who Kairi hated because she took her husband-to-be, her "Squally".

_o11 Birthday_: She doesn't remember her birthdays since before she was six and lived on the island with ocean and beach and friends, except, after she blows out the candles she looks to Riku expectantly and asks, "Where's my kiss?" because she's so used to boys with long hair kissing her on her cheek.

_o12 Blessing_: Squall's eyes were piercing through the shadows and if looks could kill--and he was grunting and cluntching his Griever's hilt so hard Kairi was suprised she didn't see bone split from skin and she was almost a little afraid until he grabbed her hand and led her away from the dead, dissolving creatures and he hissed, "Those heartless are lucky i'm not into slow, painful deaths, even though that's what they deserve after attacking you."

_o13 Bias_: Squall stood in his infamous poses--back against the wall, arms crossed, head down--as he listened to Yuffie go on and on about how Sora and Kairi are the perfect couple and how they better have their fairy tale ending but Squall sat silent, not giving any opinion or word, but maybe he was thinking that Sora is a little too immature for a girl like Kairi.

_o14 Burning_: He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed, chest aching and bones searing as he searched high and low for the little girl with the pretty red hair that he swore to protect--and when he finally returned to where the survivors stayed, all burned and charred and covered in ash--he saw her, dark and dusted and laying on a stretcher with Cloud hovering over her and he can't help but feel defeated because he was her guardian, and he alone.

_o15 Breathing_: She wonders what's wrong with her, why its becoming harder and harder to breathe recently and she thinks that maybe it's something with her lungs-until Yuffie nudges her shoulder and waggles her eyebrows as she asks, "Heheh, you like Squall?" and when Kairi doesn't say anything and looks confused she continues with, "Well i've noticed every time he walks in you like act like you can't breathe."

_o16 Breaking_: Kairi gasps as the ground breaks below her and Squall floats farther and farther away and dissipates from existence and when she's back on Destiny Island she starts to cry because she realizes it had been Sora falling away from her, not Squall, and she really shouldn't have been confusing them together.

_o17 Belief_: Squall doesn't laugh, everyone tells her and she seriously wonders if that is true but when she trips over his feet and falls into the pond in Traverse Town, he doesn't even laugh--despite Yuffie cracking up over there--and instead, lifts her from the water with a solid lip and she really starts to believe that Squall doesn't laugh--well until Yuffie falls in few days after and Squall chuckles throughout the whole day and the she finds something else hard to believe--Squall didn't laugh at her when she fell into the water, because he was too worried about lifting her out.

_o18 Balloon_: Kairi jumped high in the air and shook her arm, stretching it until her elbow bones locked and she couldn't reach any higher and she groaned as it flew up and high into the clouds and when she saw Squall, her guardian, walking over towards her with a look of concern, she pointed to the little red dot up ahead and said, "You're tall enough to reach Squall, get it!"

_o19 Balcony_: Kairi looked up with blue eyes, dusted with violet and outlined in thick lashes and he stood above her, chesnut strands falling against his sweaty brow and as he cornered her against the balcony, she gasped--his hand slid up her thigh--and in a rush of sounds and feelings and heat the lion laid with the lamb.

_o20 Bane_: Girls are the bane of his existence, he decides, when he watches Kairi hiding behind buildings and ducking under benches, just to get a glimpse of him.

_o21 Quiet_: Squall was always a man for a quiet atmosphere and with Aerith's motherly scolding and Yuffie's constant blabbing, it was no suprise that he was partial to Kairi's intimidation, which resulted in her silence, and he wondered if he should start carrying his Gunblade whenever he saw Kairi for guaranteed quiet-Kairi.

_o22 Quirks_: Squall likes it when Kairi drums her fingers against the wooden tables and how she fumbles with her skirt and shirt and when he asks what she's doing, she explains how she's so used to using her hands and he smirks ("No, like making thalassa shell necklaces!") and he likes her little quirks so much he decides to give her something to do with her hands: Clean his shoes.

_o23 Question_: Beggars can't be choosers, Squall thinks to himself but that doesn't stop him from ripping the oathkeeper charm from her fingers and asking, in an angry, hissing tone, "What is it about Sora?", disdain dripping from his tongue.

_o24 Quarrel_: Kairi wishes she wasn't so damsel-in-distress, as she watches Yuffie and Squall fight and swerve and spar and she blows her ruby red bangs from her eyes when Yuffie so blantanly flirts with Squall and she wonders if she knew how to fight, if she could flirt with Squall too, but then she remembers that she's a puny little girl and Squall is a 20-something year old man.

_o25 Quitting_: He just saved her from the heartless, and there he was complaining about how he barely finished them off on his own, and how maybe he should just give up and quit being Traverse Town guardian and so Kairi grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers, kissing him hard on the lips and then asking, "Does that make you want to quit?"

_o26 Jump_: The heartless advanced, with non-mouths spitting out hissing noises and pupil-less eyes darting back and forth, all around up and down and it's fingers twitch and in a flurry of screams and guttural cries they rush at her and she jumps out of the way, tripping and stumbling and there are two strong arms there to catch her--"Y-You caught me," and he smirks, "Of course."

_o27 Jester:_ She wonders how he smiles--she bets its beautiful--and wishes she was more like Sora who could make people laugh at the drop of a hat--even Squall-  
but she's not a jokester like Sora and so she uses her way of flattering and proceeded to compliment this hair, gunblade, jacket, until he asks her, "Chocolate Cake for lunch?" smirks, and walks away.

_o28 Jousting_: Kairi watched Cloud and Squall swinging their blades and pointing them in each other's face, alike two knights jousting, and Kairi greedily wished she was the only girl on the stands so she could be the only one to congradulate them and, hopefully, be swept off her feet by two strong knights.

_o29 Jewel_: "Uhm ... your grandma wanted you to have this. I've been holding it for you." Squall explained, eyes darting back and forth awkwardly as he handed her a jewel-encrusted necklace and he prepared to walk away but Kairi grabbed his arm, wrapped her tiny arms around his tree-thick torso and cried for a lost, dead loved one and Squall realized he and Kairi don't handle lost loved ones similarly at all, but that was okay.

_o30 Just_: "Just kiss me"--and he does, tongues darting along and sliding and swirling--"Just touch me"--and he does, hands sliding under a shirt, a skirt--"Just love me" and he doesn't, not as long as she's 14, red-haired, Kairi and not 21, black-haired Rinoa.

_o31 Smirk_: She sees that smirk that plays along his lips one moment or another, that is just a simple quirk of the corner of a mouth and she sees the way his eyes glint with the same cocky facade and when she sees him smirk one day, she cracks and kisses him, soft, dainty lips against hard, calloused ones and it doesn't taste like arrogance, but of fear.

_o32 Sorrow_: Squall has sympathy for her--just a little--as he watches her watch for him, those pretty eyes darting back and forth, waiting, waiting and he sets a leather-clad hand on her shoulder, enveloping it and she doesn't jump but flinches slightly when he tells her Sora's never coming back and he wonders if he said that because he knows of the heartache of love and is trying to warn her, or becauses she was oh-so pretty when her eyes glisten with saline.

_o33 Stupidity_: Squall can't stand stupidity, not when Yuffie's acts are nothing but and not when Kairi's words are nothing but and yet he can't help but go a little easier on her when she doesn't understand things because she's only 14 and has the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen--wait, just the first part.

_o34 Serenade_: Sora stood outside her window, a boom box held above his head, his foot tapping rhythmatically on the ground and Squall couldn't help but childishly honk the horn as he sat in the driver's seat, watching maybe, a bit jealously, as his younger brother serenaded the pretty red-head girl.

_o35 Sarcasm_: "You want to be sarcastic? I can too. Ooh, Squall you're so tough with your gunblade and leather and-and ... belts and you're cool hair and stuff. Wait,  
let me start over!"

_o36 Sordid_: Squall isn't a bad person--right?--he tells himself as she presses the red-faced, throbbing teen girl against the door frame and he's not dirty--is he?--when he lets his tongue run against her collarbone, gutteral grunts from him and baby-soft moans elicting from her and he's not selfish--uhm...--when he steals the Keyblade Wielder's girl and thrusts into her little body and she's not filthy--oh god, yes I am--when she lets him.

_o37 Soliloquy_: "Squall, she's just a girl. Pretty and sweet and she's not like Yuffie all, blabber-mouth and like Aerith, all love-lost over Cloud and god, Squall snap out of it, stop thinking of her like that. Kairi, god, Kairi, why did you have to come back to Traverse Town? I was perfectly fine forgetting about you and about our past but then you had to come back. You're not a baby anymore, grown up since I was your guardian. Kairi, I think you're going to make me ... " He looks into the mirror and slams his fist into it, blood smeared and glass puncturing as the last word falls off his lips, "Break."

_o38 Sojourn_: Kairi doesn't know how long she's going to be in Traverse Town, how long Sora will be gone but it's a little easier when she has a hot tour guide named Squall who doesn't wear ugly, tourist shit and is instead, decked out in sexy leather and insted of a fanny pack and camera, he carries a gunblade.

_o39 Share_: Dissapointment after dissapointment, Squall has grown up to be a cold and selfish pereson, which is why he coddles the pretty princess Kairi and shows her a side of himself he doesn't show anyone and positivelly fumes whenever Sora is brought up.

_o40 Solitary_: Squall would stay locked up in his room, not talking, not eating, not smiling until that familiar pretty girl shows and she acts almost as a pet or a baby that needs taking care of and Mother Squall is to the rescue and the only problem is that, you aren't supposed to fall in love with children when you were a man.

_o41 No Where_: "Where's Kairi?" Squall is a mess of leather and brown hair and worry and Yuffie just shrugs her shoulders and proceeds to tell him she went to find Sora and no one can find Squall for the rest of the day.

_o42 Neutral_: Squall stays on good terms with Sora, even when he sees their little romantic scene at Traverse Town, and even when he sees him walking away with the oathkeeper key chain, even when Kairi told Squall he would get that before she left Traverse Town.

_o43 Nuance_: Leon acts like Squall is a completely different person, but really there is only on small differrence, Leon had a lot more heart and Squall's was locked up in a bottle somewhere.

_o44 Near_: Why is it that whenever it was time to fight, everyone left her behind and it upsets poor Kairi, until Squall sits her down and tells her he wouldn't want anything at all to happen to her.

_o45 Natural_: "Is that natural?" Squall asked as he ran his fingers carefully through Kairi's short chartreuse hair as she resided between two strong legs, her fingers running along them like a spider's crawl.

_o46 Horizon_: Kairi always stared into the horizon where land met sky and when the sun flared into view, flaming and the world dancing behind the sun's flames, she was easily reminded of a boy with eyes, warm just for her, that had been her fire.

_o47 Valiant_: Does a valiant man go by a different name, because he was so ashamed of his past?

_o48 Virtuous_: Squall laughs at the word Aerith uses for him and walks away, because virtuous meant pure, and how could he be, when he let his fingers--like fire--she whispers, explore a little girl who is 13 years his senior.

_o49 Victory_: Squall has never had himself a real victory; Rinoa was dead, Balamb had fallen, Hallow Bastion had been overtaken and now, he had fallen for a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and who was and would never be, his.

_o50 Defeat_: But Squall had plenty of defeats, he thinks, as he watches Heartless overthrow his kingdom he worked so hard to protect and he doesn't fight when the heartless claw at him and bite at him and hopes that the defeats will end with the defeat of _him_ but Cloud saves him, and remind him of the one thing he had done right; protecting that little girl.

--

Author's Note: How has no one picked up on kairi living at radient garden with the ff crew and THEN meeting up with them again in traverse town in kh1. or if they did i haven't read them. well i like these, realistic, and i tried to focus more on a friendship factor between them. i noticed the first half is more her past and the end is more of them in TT. anyways hope you enjoyed this. i worked hard so reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
